The present invention relates to a picture holder with an electronic sound recording that embodies either a prerecorded or personalized message.
There are many instances where an audio message describing a picture, a poster, a menu, or a personal message associated with a picture are a benefit. A problem associated with the prior art devices combining audio and visual components is that the photograph and the recorded message become separated, or that the electronic sound recording electronics, including the recorded message chip, can not be separated from the photograph and frame.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,079 discloses a display panel and a recorder/playback combination. In its simplest description the recorder/playback combination is connected to a speaker, a power source and a switch, where the entire electronic package is mounted on a display panel. An integral circuit memory chip stores sound or music, and the power source is a lightweight cell.
Another picture and audio assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,188, where a picture mounted in a frame and rests in a support on the housing of an electronic audio machine. The audio machine is a tape cassette playback assembly. All of the audio equipment is contained in the housing, therefore, there is no connection between the picture and the audio assembly, such that if the photograph is changed there may not be a relationship to the recorded message.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,213, discloses a picture frame with a holder for a video cassette.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a picture holder with a recorder/playback integrated circuit which remains with the holder, even if the holder is separated from the power source, speakers and associated electronics.